Liberté chérie, déploie tes ailes
by Nevermind555
Summary: Erwin a tiré Livaï de la boue, lui offrant une carrière militaire glorieuse. Véritable héros adulé par la foule dans ses bons jours, Livaï a déjà dû laisser derrière lui beaucoup de ses amis et de lui-même. Livaï fascine, Livaï rebute, mais Livaï ne laisse pas indifférent. Et son Major n'y fait guère exception. ErwinXLivaï.
1. Prologue

**Liberté chérie, déploie tes ailes**

 _Prologue_

Il l'avait cueilli au fond de cet égout dans lequel se déversaient toutes les ordures du monde dont la surface refusait de s'encombrer. Il lui avait offert les Ailes de la Liberté. A dire vrai, il s'agissait d'un cadeau empoisonné. Pour échapper à la justice dont ses crimes étaient passibles, Livaï avait accepté le deal. Et l'aventure à la surface commença par lui prendre, sans retour, les vies de Furlan et d'Isabel. Ils avaient été tués sous ses yeux. Et, bien que les années défilaient, les images restaient résolument et obsessionnellement fixées sur la rétine du glorieux et peu bavard Caporal-chef.

Livaï avait été ramené du dessous par Erwin. Brillant, fin stratège avec un net penchant pour les opérations suicides, Erwin avait de suite détecté le potentiel du jeune homme.

Il l'avait hissé parmi les meilleurs, s'élevant fermement contre toute opposition - des voyous tirés des bas-fonds était chose peu commune dans les rangs de l'élite du Bataillon.

Mais Livaï savait qu'il ne devait son salut qu'en sa maîtrise du harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnel ainsi qu'en ses qualités de combat exceptionnelles.

Il était pourtant une évidence qu'Erwin se refusait d'avouer. Elle se tenait là, tapie au fond de l'âme, baignée de bravoure, de ce Major dont les exploits n'étaient plus à compter et elle rugissait d'aimer.


	2. Scènes de ménage

_Chapitre 1 : Scène de ménage_

La première fois qu'Erwin avait vu Livaï, visage armé du sérieux dont il ne se départait pour ainsi dire jamais, enfiler la tenue de la parfaite ménagère, plumeau dans une main, serpillère dans l'autre, astiquant sans vergogne, le Major avait été partagé entre un fou-rire incontrôlable et une consternation sans précédent.

Son escouade semblait plongée dans le même état de perplexité.

L'un d'eux eut le malheur de ne pouvoir retenir un rire sonore, ce qui lui valut un lot de corvées supplémentaires, surveillé de près par le Caporal-chef en personne.

Erwin s'était contenté de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

Livaï, qui avait vécu des années durant au sein de cet égout crasseux, vouait un véritable culte à la propreté !...

Livaï aimait se sentir propre sur lui, apportant un soin tout particulier à sa tenue.

On l'avait déjà entendu tempêter lorsque du sang de titan venait le souiller accidentellement.

Livaï avait ses lubies. Et Erwin ne discutait pas.

Vu l'aura déployée par le Caporal-chef, peu d'hommes osaient contester à haute voix. Et les bruits de couloir, Livaï s'en cognait royalement, même s'il en avait connaissance et se révélait capable de citer le nom du coupable ainsi que la rumeur dont il était responsable, au cours d'un repas festif. Oui, Livaï était le genre d'homme capable de stocker une erreur pour la restituer au moment le plus inopportun. Ce côté imprévisible renforçait le sentiment de crainte qu'il inspirait au sein du Bataillon.

S'il y avait un homme que ses sautes d'humeur et ses particularités n'impressionnaient pas, c'était bien le Major Smith. L'homme avait déjà tant vu qu'il n'était plus à une bizarreté près !...

Au contraire, Erwin trouvait que Livaï apportait une certaine "fraîcheur" au sein du Bataillon. Et c'était bien évidemment là une opinion toute personnelle !...

* * *

L'esprit d'Erwin vagabondait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, c'était son esprit. Enfant, Erwin avait soif de connaissances !... Adulte, son esprit était capable de virevolter au-dessus de la pile de paperasse qu'il avait à traiter.

Dans ses rêveries, Erwin se surprenait à s'attarder sur Livaï, rejouant certaines scènes du passé pour, soudain, s'arrêter sur des considérations fort peu honorables. Erwin se secouait alors, comme pris en défaut, reprenant le fil de ses activités bureaucratiques. Il n'empêchait que ces derniers temps, ces pensées parasites devenaient de plus en plus vives, s'accaparant nos seulement de l'esprit d'Erwin mais du corps également. Un feu ravageur lui montait alors des reins et il était incapable d'en réfréner la pulsion.

Cette après-midi là, la tension était particulièrement tyrannique. Malgré tous les subterfuges déployés par Erwin pour l'ignorer, elle revenait plus forte encore et le Major finit par se lever, profondément contrarié, verrouillant la porte du bureau avant d'échouer sur le canapé proche.

La main d'Erwin n'attendit pas le moindre ordre pour échouer mollement sur le renflement marqué, sous la jupette de cuir, s'empoignant à travers le tissu épais, arrachant à l'intéressé une succession de soupirs déjà lourds.

Outre la sensation qui enflait sans concession, rendant l'enserrement presque douloureux s'il n'était pas aussi exquis, la recherche de plaisir forçait Erwin à aller de plus en plus loin, ouvrant frénétiquement le pantalon pour extirper le beau coupable dont l'état exacerba les propres sens du Major.

Ah ! Ces périodes d'inactivité forcées ne réussissaient pas à un homme surentraîné !...

Se caressant avec volupté, tête basculant d'avant en arrière au gré des sensations, bouche ouverte, donnant sur des sons allant du rauque à l'aigu, spasmes commençant à voyager dans tout le corps, Erwin se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé, jambes ouvertes.

L'imagerie allait droit à Livaï. Livaï qui s'était autorisé à faire ses exercices de voltige équestre, torse nu, par ces temps de canicule. A mesure que la souplesse de ses mouvements félins se rajoutaient au corps fin et agile, couvert de moiteur, l'appétit d'Erwin s'aiguisait. Il nota qu'un bon nombre de soldats s'était massé autour des palissades bordant la ligne d'entraînement, admirant les prouesses de Livaï. Seule Sasha émit la remarque que Livaï serait plus appétissant s'il s'agissait d'une patate dorée au four. Le commentaire provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Erwin caressait des points particuliers de lui ou œuvrait pour flatter tout le sexe gourmand dont le suintement ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à ce qui attendait la prochaine salve d'attentions.

Erwin ne réfléchissait plus, laissant Livaï occuper tout l'espace.

Puis la jouissance vint, l'arrachant littéralement au canapé, voûté d'avant en arrière, éclaboussant avec vigueur une partie de sa tenue, le laissant enfoncé au fond du canapé, souffle dans une pagaille monstre.

Erwin ouvrit les yeux, corps pantelant. Il baignait dans un flot d'endorphines, refusant que la réalité frappe à la porte de sa conscience.

Il frotta son front d'une main, doigts épargnés passant sur ses paupières lourdes.

Livaï... depuis combien de temps le regardait-il ainsi ?... En avait-il seulement le droit ?...

C'était à en perdre la raison !... Erwin eut envie de sangloter, assistant, vaincu d'avance, à cette montée de désir que lui suscitait la seule vue de son meilleur soldat.

La vie lui avait enseigné à dealer avec des subalternes ainsi qu'avec les politiciens. Erwin savait où il allait, précisément, à long ou moyen terme. Rien ne pouvait l'ébranler ou remettre en cause ses certitudes. Mais Livaï... ah Livaï... Livaï secouait les fondements mêmes d'Erwin, mettant à mal ses convictions les plus intimes.

* * *

Livaï s'installa aux côtés d'Erwin, sur cette lourde caisse de bois, attrapant l'outre pour s'y désaltérer, finissant par essuyer sa bouche du revers.

"Putain de chaleur !..."

Erwin laissa discrètement glisser son regard le long du dos portant les marques des combats menés par Livaï. Il s'imagina un instant y laisser courir la pulpe des doigts, cerveau lui restituant fidèlement la sensation sans même le toucher !...

Erwin déglutit et se racla la gorge. Chasser ce genre de pensées !...

Livaï bascula le haut de son corps, en appui sur un bras, jambe bottée pliée, talon reposant sur le bord de la caisse, finissant vautré sur le bois.

"Vache, je crève de chaud !..."

"Que penses-tu de Baker ?" évoquant une nouvelle recrue.

"Laisse tomber. C'est un con fini."

Erwin sourit. Livaï ne mâchait pas ses mots.

"Il a mis en danger Springer durant l'entraînement. J'éviterai de le noter de sortie. Surtout sous mes ordres parce que le mec, je le décalque direct s'il me joue un tour pareil en mission."

Erwin émit un petit rire. "Entendu. Il m'avait semblé doué."

"Oh, il l'est. Mais il a une mentalité individualiste de merde." se relevant d'un seul tenant, attrapant une serviette pour éponger la moiteur en excès.

"J'étais plus à mon aise dans mon bureau, devant de la paperasse. Il y régnait un semblant de fraîcheur."

"T'as trop le cul collé devant ton bureau, Erwin. J'te trouve ramolli ces derniers temps."

"Je te fiche parterre en moins de deux secondes." du tac-au-tac.

Livaï leva le menton, défi faisant brûler ses prunelles. " _Is that so, old man ?..._ "

Erwin déroula son mètre 88, invitant Livaï à le rejoindre, d'un mouvement des deux mains.

Livaï se leva, jetant la serviette sur le bois, se tenant en garde face à Erwin.

Le sol étant fait de sable, les chutes allaient être amorties.

Les deux adversaires se tournaient autour, cherchant à débusquer le moment opportun ou la faille chez l'autre.

C'est un mouvement du bras gauche d'Erwin qui fit charger Livaï.

Erwin saisit la nuque du jeune homme dans une clé de bras, le soulevant littéralement du sol.

Dans l'élan, Livaï pivota de tout son corps, forçant le géant à courber l'échine.

Sur un cri de force, Erwin écarta les jambes pour affirmer sa position debout. Livaï profita de la situation pour se dégager, secouant la tête comme un taureau enragé.

Au tour de Livaï d'inviter Erwin à le charger.

Le Major fonça et Livaï esquiva, donnant un coup de pied pour qu'Erwin percute la traverse de la balustrade.

Erwin stoppa, se retournant d'un seul tenant sur Livaï, le projetant au sol en se jetant dans ses jambes.

"MEEEEEEERDE !" hurlait Livaï.

Erwin finit par plaquer Livaï au sol, clé de bras autour de la taille.

Livaï se servait de toute la force de ses bras pour le repousser, jurant.

Erwin savait que cette prise était imparable, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Livaï.

Il finit par chevaucher Livaï, conquérant.

Les souffles étaient courts. Les corps moites du combat.

Les deux hommes s'observaient.

Erwin se rendit compte de son état lorsque les yeux de Livaï échouèrent sur le joli renflement qui habitait l'entrejambe du Major.

"Dégage !" grogna Livaï, basculant des hanches pour éjecter le Major.

Erwin se redressa, comme sonné par le fait que Livaï ait pu noter cette faille honteuse.

Toujours au sol, Livaï essuyait son front du revers de la main.

Erwin recula de plusieurs pas, hésitant quant à la façon dont il devait gérer l'incident. Il n'avait pas été entraîné pour ça, merde !...

Livaï se leva, s'époussetant vaguement, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Erwin qu'il dépassa, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres. "Il était grand temps que tu te décides !..."


	3. Il était une fois Livaï

_Chapitre 2 : Il était une fois... Livaï_

Cette bouche... Oui, oui, cette incroyable bouche... Celle qui gardait constamment ce pli mauvais et mécontent. Celle qui était capable de jeter autant d'insultes en une seule et même salve. C'est sur cette vision qu'Erwin quitta le sommeil.

" _Il était grand temps que tu te décides !..._ "

Une sensation fortement plaisante lui gravit alors l'échine et son cerveau l'interpréta avec un temps de retard. Un geignement quitta les lèvres sèches d'Erwin. L'envie de s'empoigner se fit si violente que le Major n'y résista pas.

A l'évidence, il ne pouvait continuer ainsi... Ces réveils intempestifs et ces pensées toujours plus envahissantes lui rendaient la vie infernale !...

Après ce moment, Erwin se laissa tomber en arrière, avant-bras barrant son front. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?... D'eux ?...

Livaï ne s'était pas expliqué lorsqu'il avait quitté la partie hier. Erwin ne souhaitait fonder aucun espoir sur une supposition ; son côté pragmatique l'en empêchait. Et quand bien même !... Même si la pratique était courante, l'homosexualité allait à l'encontre de l'éducation puritaine dispensée à Erwin. Pourtant, il se questionnait sur ses soudaines pulsions. Étaient-elles déjà présentes en lui sans qu'il ne les détecte ?... S'étaient-elles développées au contact de Livaï ?...

Erwin semblait bloqué dans une impasse, muré par ses propres sentiments contradictoires. Il aurait pourtant aimé suivre ses élans... mais tout semblait s'y opposer. Tout sauf peut-être... Livaï lui-même.

* * *

"Erwin." se posant en face du bureau écrasé sous la paperasse.

"Je n'ai pas le temps, Livaï." sans même regarder le jeune homme.

"Tu bosses trop." penché en avant, fixant les mèches blondes. "Alors grand gabarit ou pas, je vais te charger sur mon épaule et te traîner dehors. Merde, t'as un teint à faire peur, Erwin !..."

Le Caporal-chef ouvrit grand la fenêtre, offrant à une rafale de vent impétueuse le loisir de balayer l'intégralité ou presque des papiers qui garnissaient le bureau en chaîne massif du Major.

"LIVAÏ !" cria ce dernier, étendant les bras pour empêcher le massacre de prendre plus d'ampleur. "Cette fenêtre !"

Livaï eut un bref sourire moqueur, se postant devant la fenêtre, bras croisés. "Aérer est recommandé pour la santé."

Erwin finit par se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, observant les feuilles voler et se poser aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Livaï était impossible !... Mais c'était ce qui plaisait à Erwin.

"Charge ton équipement et en route." déclara le jeune homme, marchant jusqu'à la porte.

Erwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La perspective d'un entraînement était plus réjouissante que ces tâches administratives interminables !...

* * *

Erwin rejoignit Livaï sur une haute branche.

"Tu avais raison ; je commençais à rouiller." ajustant son matériel, sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai toujours raison, _old man_." avec ce petit air provoquant qui lui allait si bien.

Erwin hésitait quant à s'expliquer sur leur corps-à-corps de la veille. S'expliquer revenait à s'enfoncer davantage, non ?... Pourtant, Erwin éprouvait le besoin de se justifier.

"Livaï, concernant ce qui s'est passé hier..."

Livaï tourna sa face de pierre vers son interlocuteur.

"... c'était... purement et simplement un _accident_."

"Ouais, tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux, hein." avec un geste de la main.

"Je ne voudrais pas que... tu y vois une quelconque offense..."

"Il en faut plus pour m'offenser, Erwin."

"Je suis content que nous ayons cette discussion pour éclaircir la situation."

"Je ne te savais pas si bon menteur, Erwin." avec un petit sourire taquin.

"Mentir ?... Livaï, où serait l'intérêt ?..."

"J'sais pas. Soulager ta conscience."

"Je... n'ai rien à me reprocher vu qu'il s'agissait..."

"... d'un accident, je sais. Tu radotes, _old man_."

Le regard acier confronta celui, limpide, d'Erwin.

"Je t'ai connu plus intrépide lorsque t'es venu me cueillir dans les bas-fonds, Erwin." avisant de quoi fixer son grappin, finissant par le planter dans le tronc voisin.

* * *

Erwin se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soupirant de contrariété. Il avait tenté d'éclaircir les choses mais elles avaient fini par s'envenimer davantage. Bon sang, pour qui passait-il à présent ?

* * *

Erwin se laissa basculer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Pas moyen de se rassembler !...

Son cerveau ne semblait vouloir carburer qu'à coups répétés de Livaï, Livaï et Livaï.

Erwin s'accorda donc un instant pour accueillir ces émotions nouvelles et inédites.

Qu'avait-il exactement ressenti au moment de sa rencontre fulgurante avec le jeune homme au sein de ce quartier malfamé des bas-fonds ?...

Erwin avait d'abord été soufflé par les prouesses physiques de ce Livaï, agile comme un félin et très à l'aise dans la manœuvre du harnais 3D.

Même les soldats les plus aguerris ne lui parvenaient pas à la cheville. Et il fallut l'intervention musclée de Zacharias, l'un des meilleurs hommes du bataillon, doublée de la puissance d'Erwin, pour immobiliser Livaï.

Erwin avait senti son cœur s'enflammer pour ce jeune prodige qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'eut pas peur de travailler Livaï au corps pour en obtenir des informations et son adhésion au Bataillon. Il venait, en outre, de damer le pion à certains comploteurs !...

Pour finir, il put éprouver à quel point Livaï était loyal envers ses amis ; Erwin sut dès cet instant que Livaï le serait envers chaque soldat. Il n'avait pas été du genre à laisser ses amis entre les griffes des représentants de l'ordre pour sauver sa misérable peau mais il affichait, clairement, un bel esprit de sacrifice et revêtait sans peine le gilet de leader.

Oui, Erwin avait été ébloui par Livaï. Il n'en finissait plus de sourire. Son regarde clair venait de se charger d'un reflet nouveau. Livaï était... à couper le souffle !...

Erwin avait fait le bon choix. _Un choix sans regrets_.

Livaï était un pur prodige !... Il tranchait du titan en virevoltant dans les airs sans qu'aucune loi de l'apesanteur n'ait pu réclamer de droits sur lui.

* * *

Livaï, Erwin l'avait constaté rapidement, se livrait peu. Même alcoolisé. Sa bouche était tenue en bride par on ne savait quel type de mord !...

Livaï n'était pas bavard de nature. Erwin respectait cela. Il lui demandait juste d'être ce héros qui insufflait de l'espoir à l'humanité là où il venait à manquer.

Par moment, Erwin s'en voulait d'imposer toutes ces horreurs à Livaï !... Il avait déjà dû souffrir atrocement dans les bas-fonds... Erwin se tordait l'esprit avec de telles considérations, finissant par les jeter derrière ses larges épaules pour ne plus y penser. La guerre, quelle qu'elle soit et à plus forte raison contre les titans, imposait fatalement des sacrifices.

Erwin n'avait pas demandé que ses sentiments à l'égard de Livaï changent. Mais il fallait admettre qu'après des années passées à le côtoyer de près, Erwin s'était mis à l'apprécier au-delà de ses talents guerriers. Il aimait... oui, il aimait profondément cet homme au visage constamment blasé et aux traits durs, à ce peu d'expression qui sortait de sa bouche tordue de mécontentement.

Erwin était un homme chaleureux et vif. Entier. Il appréciait les débats enflammés, se donnant corps et âme pour la cause.

Livaï était plus en retrait, observant avant de placer un mot une fois qu'il était certain de faire mouche.

Le feu. La glace.

Complémentaires.

Leur tandem fonctionnait à merveille.

Et Erwin craignait de tout gâcher.

* * *

Les bonnes résolutions d'Erwin volèrent rapidement en éclats face au désir que lui inspirait Livaï et qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure qu'il réfrénait ses ardeurs !...

Des idées parasites et envahissantes... à n'importe quelle moment de la journée ou de la nuit !...

Erwin ne savait qu'en faire, se raisonnant à coup de flagellation mentale.

"T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Erwin." nota Hange.

Le Major éluda la constatation par un vague mouvement de la main.

"J'ai noté ça, ouais." amena Livaï. "Tu ne nous couverais pas une mauvaise grippe ?..." demandé sans malice.

"Je... suis juste... un peu fatigué. Mais ça va aller."

"Tu devrais te mettre au vert quelques jours. Hein, j'ai raison, Livaï ?... Et toi aussi, tu devrais en profiter. T'as une mine à faire peur."

"C'est ma tronche habituelle, je te signale. Et elle n'a pas besoin de te plaire, quat'yeux !..."

Ah, ces chamailleries incessantes donnaient du baume au cœur d'Erwin !...

"Je pense que tu as raison, Hange. Je vais me retirer quelques jours."

Livaï ouvrit la bouche. "Tu... as de la famille ?"

"Ma tante. Et elle est la reine de la tarte aux pommes !..."

"Wouaaaah ! T'en as de la chance !..." s'extasia Hange.

"Bon, Livaï, tu m'accompagnes."

"Qu... Quoi ? Oh, eh ! J'ai encore mon mot à dire !..."

Erwin croisa les bras, se penchant par-dessus la table. "C'est ton chef qui te l'ordonne."

Livaï fit la moue. "T'as pas envie d'une tarte aux pommes tiède ?..."

"Ho ! Ce chantage !... Tu es ignoble, Erwin !..." riait Hange.

"OK. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein." souligna Livaï.


	4. Show me, old man

_Chapitre 3 : Show me, old man_

Erwin et Livaï étaient en train de traverser le bois.

"Franchement, j'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses monter un tel canular, Erwin." accorda Livaï.

"De quoi parles-tu ?... " fronça Erwin.

"Ton histoire de tante et de tarte aux pommes. Du bidon."

"Livaï... tu sais pourtant que je ne mens pas, par principe."

"A d'autres. Je t'ai déjà pris en flag' des centaines de fois. Avec la bleusaille, notamment."

"Je ne fais que ce que nous dicte l'état d'urgence dans lequel nous nous trouvons, Livaï."

"Erwin..." stoppant le pas de son animal.

"Un problème ?"

"J'adore quand tes sourcils froncent. On dirait qu'ils vont se rassembler en un seul."

Erwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Je suis ravi que mes sourcils te plaisent, Livaï." observant le jeune homme un court instant, faisant faire pivoter sa monture pour se retrouver à hauteur de Livaï.

Sa beauté irradiante paraissait d'autant plus vibrante lorsqu'il se trouvait sous des jeux ombragés.

"Je te l'ai jamais dit mais... merci de m'avoir permis de regagner la surface, Erwin."

"Oh, j'aurai été parfaitement stupide de te laisser croupir dans les bas-fonds avec un tel potentiel, Livaï."

Erwin leva la main pour caresser, avec une tendresse dont il s'ignorait capable, le visage fin de son jeune protégé.

Livaï entrouvrit la bouche de délice. "Tu nous mènes où... comme ça ?..."

Erwin appuya le poids de son corps sur l'étrier gauche, penchant sur Livaï. "Tu as raison, Livaï. Il n'y a ni tante aimante ni tarte aux pommes autre part que dans mon imaginaire."

Livaï considéra le visage entier d'Erwin, traits graves.

"J'aurai dû me douter que nous y rendre en tenues de combat ne relevait pas de la promenade de santé. Tu deviens plus rusé qu'un renard, _old man_... faudra que je me méfie à l'avenir."

"Tu m'as bien dit de redevenir audacieux, pas vrai ?..."

"Tu ne l'es pas encore assez." sur un sourire de guerre, déchaussant l'étrier pour venir, de manière souple et agile, se placer derrière la selle du Major.

Erwin eut du mal à camoufler sa surprise. "Que fais-tu, Livaï ?..."

"Je ne sais pas, _old man_. A toi de me le dire..." se hissant sur les genoux, histoire de dominer ce géant frôlant le bon mètre 90.

Le cheval de Livaï alla tranquillement brouter plus loin.

"Son péché reste la gourmandise. C'est marrant, nous avons ça en commun..." admit Livaï, commençant à faire courir quelques dents nues sur la nuque d'Erwin.

Ce dernier en frissonna tant qu'il lâcha les rênes de son propre animal.

"Tu fais preuve d'imprudence, _old man_." faisant glisser ses doigts le long des avant-bras d'Erwin, aussi lent que sensuel - comme Erwin se l'était toujours représenté. "Imagine qu'un groupe de hors-la-loi nous surprenne..."

"Livaï... qu'aurais-je à craindre avec un tel guerrier à mes côtés ?..."

La voix d'Erwin, d'ordinaire forte et affirmée, n'était plus que le mince filet d'un souffle.

Un soupir vibrant le traversa alors que Livaï lapait la nuque avec dévotion, s'arrêtant, au bout d'un moment, avec un sourire affirmé.

"T'as de la chance que je puisse pas basculer sur l'avant avec tout le matos qu'on se trimballe, _old man_."

Sa voix était aussi séduisante que celle d'un serpent !...

"Allons récupérer mon cheval." se remettant assis, subtilisant les rênes à Erwin.

* * *

La clairière, baignée de lumière, précédait l'humble petite maison.

Livaï haussa un de ses fins sourcils. "Tu m'avais caché ça, _old man_."

"Je t'ai pourtant parlé d'une tante... et de sa fantastique tarte aux pommes. Elle est malheureusement décédée voilà deux ans. J'ai souhaité conserver son seul bien ; sa maison. Je l'occupe de temps en temps."

"Tu te fais sentimental, _old man_."

"Au moins nous aurons un pied-à-terre." descendant de cheval.

"Pourquoi nous avoir fait emporter notre équipement, dans ce cas ?" descendant à son tour.

"Tu avais raison ; je me suis rouillé. Je compte bien sur ton aide pour y remédier."

Livaï eut un sourire qui disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. "Attention à l'ambiguïté de la demande, _old man_."

Erwin attrapa Livaï par la main. "Cesse de raconter des sottises et viens, que je te montre les lieux."

* * *

L'écurie est spartiate ; trois chevaux y tiendraient à peine.

Les animaux furent dessellés, soignés et du fourrage frais leur fut servi.

En quittant le bâtiment, Erwin fut saisi par l'envie folle de prendre Livaï par la main. Il testa la chose, bien maladroitement au demeurant. C'est Livaï qui raffermit la prise sur les doigts tremblants d'Erwin.

" _Calm down, old man_." toujours avec cette tendresse infinie dans la voix.

L'intérieur de la maison est meublé de manière sobre. Tout y est voué à l'utile. Rien de superflu.

Erwin et Livaï déposèrent leur équipement dans l'entrée.

Erwin alla chercher un reste de viande sèche qu'ils mangèrent, accompagnée d'un morceau de pumpernickel (*) - les habitants étaient tous habitués aux privations du fait de la situation de l'humanité et des parcelles agricoles restreintes. Ils étaient peu coutumiers aux festins - réservés à la classe royale.

"Tu as déjà chassé, Livaï ?..."

"Nan."

"Eh bien demain je te montrerai de quelle manière traquer et chasser du gibier."

* * *

Livaï observait la danse des flammes dans l'âtre. Il était positionné face à l'âtre, jambes repliées vers lui, couverture chaude sur les épaules.

Erwin le regardait, complètement fasciné par les reflets chauds qui s'animaient sur ce visage impassible.

Sa main se leva et il passa les doigts entre quelques mèches sombres.

La vision à elle seule suffisait à soulever littéralement Erwin.

"Tant de beauté et de sauvagerie à la fois..."

Livaï tourna si lentement la tête que le revers des doigts d'Erwin vint effleurer ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait pas que le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée à présent... celui qui venait de faire lever ses flammes ardentes au creux des reins du Major faisait naître une belle clarté dans les iris d'Erwin.

" _Old man..._ "

Non seulement cela, Livaï faisait glisser ses lèvres le long du revers des doigts d'Erwin. Ce dernier observait ce ballet charnel avec grand intérêt. Son corps n'était plus que le foyer d'un seul et même brasier. Ce feu ravageur était délicieux. Il l'était d'autant plus que l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait là, à portée de main et de doigts. Et qu'il semblait faire écho à l'appel silencieux lancé par Erwin.

Le Major avait toujours appris à rationaliser par la parole ses pensées. Il savait dispenser des discours percutants. Il était un meneur, un leader que l'on suivait.

Livaï était plus tourné vers l'action.

"Je crois que je vais me dispenser de te gratifier d'un discours sur les circonstances."

"Oh oui, retiens ta langue, _old man_. Nan..." faisant glisser la couverture de ses épaules. "... mieux..." se rapprochant. "... je vais m'en occuper." tirant sur le lien du bijou de noblesse ornant le col de la chemise du Major.

"Livaï... est-ce que... la morale peut cautio..."

Dernières réticences avant que la bouche de Livaï ne s'empare de celle d'Erwin, avalant chaque mot superflu dans une valse tourbillonnante, emprisonnant chaque bouffée d'air

"Livaï... j'ai peur de... te casser en deux... et de..."

" _Enough, old man_." avec un sourire de guerre, pupilles baignées par un voile trouble.

Livaï pivota et se retrouva installé sur les jambes d'Erwin, bassins en contact étroit.

La manœuvre arracha un long rauque vibrant à Erwin.

Livaï vint coller sa bouche sur celle d'Erwin, comme pour en capter tous les sons voyageant d'une langue à l'autre. Erwin saisit, dans sa poigne, les hanches étroites de Livaï, y imprimant un mouvement ondulant.

Livaï venait de fermer les bras autour de la nuque imposante du géant blond.

Si peu... et il semblait à Erwin qu'il était déjà au bord de l'implosion.

Le tissu de la toile de pantalon constituait déjà un rempart qu'il fallait faire sauter pour permettre la rencontre de deux sexes affamés. Et à Erwin de s'en saisir pour aller et venir, leur faisant du bien à en crier. Livaï étouffait les sons qui lui venaient en appuyant sa bouche contre l'épaule d'Erwin tandis que ce dernier laissait libre-cours à ses vocalises les plus profondes.

Erwin dégagea son épaule de l'emprise de Livaï, posant sa main libre dans sa nuque. " _Want to hear you..._ "

Les sons produits par Livaï étaient si aigus de plaisir qu'ils demeuraient littéralement coincés dans son gosier ouvert.

Ils en suintaient déjà. Au bord. Tout au bord. Il était couru d'avance que la première manche ne s'inscrirait pas dans la durée... mais à ce point !...

Ils n'étaient déjà plus que deux brasiers prêts à exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Encore quelques allées et venues habiles de la main immense d'Erwin et c'en était terminé.

Ils jouirent presque simultanément, déversant là un flot de contentement chaud et épais.

Erwin, encore joliment secoué, venait de poser son front contre celui de Livaï, regard baissé vers les sexes qui dégorgeaient de plaisir intense.

"Livaï..."

Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité n'était plus qu'un souffle vacillant.

Erwin se laissa savourer cet instant, mouvement plus doux de la main. Le soyeux des filets de semence rendait la caresse d'autant plus sensuelle.

Un moment. Puis la réalité reprit le dessus.

Et maintenant ?... Etait-il nécessaire de commenter ?... Fallait-il conserver le silence ?...

Livaï invita Erwin à se poser à ses côtés, sur la couverture. Le garçon s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques laiteux sur son ventre, pensées tournées du côté d'Erwin.

" _Well... first round_." sonnait comme une promesse dans la bouche de Livaï.

* * *

Erwin s'était endormi comme une masse. A dire vrai, il avait toujours eu un excellent sommeil mais cette fois, l'endormissement avait été d'autant plus rapide.

C'est un rayon de soleil plutôt joueur qui vint cueillir les deux corps entrelacés alors que le feu était à l'état de braises dans l'âtre. Il faisait relativement frais et Erwin chercha la couverture de la main.

Livaï était littéralement collé à lui, encerclant une cuisse de ses jambes fines ; enroulé façon liane.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de faire une toilette rapide - un comble lorsqu'on connaissait le soin fétichiste que Livaï portait à l'hygiène !...

Ils s'étaient endormis tels que, ensuqués (**) de plaisir, endorphines au zénith.

Erwin avait l'estomac dans les talons. Il tenta de se dépêtrer de cette belle pieuvre qui le tenait captif, ce qui lui valut un grognement. Livaï venait de tourner la tête, présentant à la vue d'Erwin cette nuque fine dégagée.

Erwin prit quelques instants pour observer pareille splendeur, ne pouvant empêcher son auriculaire de parcourir les racines drues.

Passé ce moment de contemplation, Erwin se leva, enfilant vaguement de quoi couvrir sa nudité, avant de se rendre en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fallait quelque chose de solide et Erwin regrettait l'absence d'œufs. Ils devaient absolument s'approvisionner aujourd'hui car le pumpernickel commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac. Erwin avait besoin/envie de raffinement.

Livaï venait de se réveiller, assis, se frottant les yeux.

"Bien dormi, Livaï ?..."

"Hmm ?..."

Erwin était amusé. Il ignorait que Livaï avait le réveil si difficile. Disons que la situation tenait plutôt au fait que Livaï avait dormi presque douze heures d'affilée, ce qui était véritablement une première pour le jeune soldat !...

Erwin venait de faire bouillir de l'eau à laquelle il ajouta quelques herbes sèches.

Livaï se redressa, visage bougon, ce qui amusa beaucoup Erwin.

"Pourquoi tu me fais lever si tôt, _old man_?..."

"Parce que le gibier ne se chasse pas au beau milieu de la matinée, Livaï."

Livaï se laissa tomber sur une chaise, air renfrogné.

Erwin poussa la tasse jusqu'à Livaï.

"J'ignorai que mon meilleur soldat avait le réveil difficile."

"C'est justement parce que... _j'ai dormi_."

Erwin eut un sourire doux et très envie de poser sa main large sur celle, fine, de Livaï. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en priva pas.

* * *

(*) Pumpernickel : pain composé de farine et de grains de seigle, généralement compact et de couleur sombre.

(**) Expression que l'on doit à PerigrinTouque ; ))


	5. Liens étroits

_Chapitre 4 : Liens étroits_

"Tu le vois ?"

"Dis donc, _old man_ , j'suis peut-être mal réveillé mais pas aveugle !..." lui fit remarquer Livaï.

"Shhh ! Moins fort, Livaï."

Livaï arma le fusil et visa.

"C'est un jeune chevreuil." précisa Erwin.

"Je m'en fous de ce que c'est pourvu que ça nourrisse mon estomac !..." grogna Livaï en retour.

"Te rappelles-tu la première fois que je t'ai touché, Livaï ?..."

"Pourquoi... ramènes-tu ça sur le tapis maintenant, _old man_?..." œil déviant de la ligne de mire.

"La première fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, j'ai senti monter en moi une brûlure vive à ton contact."

" _Old man_... la ferme." tâchant de se concentrer au mieux.

"Vise la gorge, Livaï."

"Pour le moment, c'est ta gorge que j'ai envie de viser... d'une tout autre façon, _old man_."

Petit ricanement.

"Ne te laisse pas troubler, Livaï."

"Cesse de me causer, dans ce cas." agacé.

"J'ai su dès cet instant que ma vie entière venait de basculer."

"Si... lence." visant, mains tremblantes sur le fusil.

"La gorge, Livaï."

PAN !

L'animal demeura un court moment debout avant de s'affaisser dans les fourrés.

"Joli tir."

Livaï abaissa l'arme, fixant Erwin. Sa langue passa, de manière fugace, sur ses lèvres fines.

"Je te vouerai à tous les tourments érotiques que je connaisse, Livaï." brûlant, reins agités.

"T'en connais un rayon, je suppose." approchant son visage fin de celui, aimé. "Tes prétendues lectures sont en fait de la littérature interdite, _old man_?"

"Que vas-tu imaginer, Livaï ? Ce que tu m'inspires est bien suffisant."

Erwin s'installa sur le tronc derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, tapotant une cuisse comme une invitation.

"Quoi ? Ici ?" scrutant furtivement les alentours silencieux.

"De quoi as-tu peur, Livaï ?... Qu'on nous découvre ?..."

Livaï posa le fusil et envisagea un moment le visage ouvert d'Erwin avant de venir glisser le long de ses cuisses, bassins entrant en contact, leur faisant échapper une exclamation discrète.

"Alors, _old man_?... Qu'est-ce que je t'inspire ?..."

"Pour le moment ?..." s'approchant de l'oreille attentive. "La farouche volonté de voir ton visage déformé et tordu par le plaisir." soufflé, chaud.

Les reins de Livaï s'animèrent derechef.

"Ta... littérature est... profondément douteuse... _old man_."

"A ta guise de l'imaginer, Livaï." œuvrant au niveau de la ceinture du jeune homme, y glissant une main attentionnée, doigts caressant ce qu'il était possible d'atteindre.

Livaï sentit une vague terrible se soulever en lui, cuisses tremblant malgré sa volonté de fer, souffles forts quittant sa jolie bouche.

"Tu sais de quelle manière faire taire ces manifestations embarrassantes ?..."

"La ferme... _old_... _man_..." fondant sur la bouche d'Erwin la seconde d'après.

Erwin mène et guide, maître des sensations.

Livaï déborde parfois, au grand délice du Major qui le ramène au port en quelques mouvements de lèvres. Livaï plonge sa langue au sein de la moiteur chaude de la bouche ferme d'Erwin.

Tremblant de tout le corps, Livaï referme des bras possessifs autour du cou d'Erwin.

" _You belong to me, old man_." cessant le baiser pour poser son front contre celui du blond. " _And nothing on earth can change that fact_."

Les mains, aussi étroites que délicieuses, de Livaï défaisaient la tenue d'Erwin, caressant le ventre plat du blond ; courants électriques à répétition dans tout le bas du corps.

"Avais-je tort d'insister ?..."

Livaï pencha la tête pour mordiller le cou massif, l'imprimant de ses dents.

Les mains d'Erwin échouèrent au creux des reins de Livaï, le pressant davantage contre lui.

"Laisse nos sexes se rencontrer, Livaï."

Livaï monta sur Erwin des pupilles troubles à l'appel, main l'extirpant à l'aveugle.

Hampes en contact. Enfin !...

Erwin étouffa un soupir rauque.

Ils bougeaient des hanches de concert pour s'apporter le plus de bien possible.

Leurs sens bourdonnaient tant que le chant des oiseaux environnants ne leur était plus audible.

La main d'Erwin s'avança, contrée par celle de Livaï. " _My turn, old man_."

Les doigts de Livaï peinaient à enserrer les deux membres érigés à la fois et ceci ne rendait la manœuvre que plus attisante.

Livaï finit par s'aider de l'autre main pour les encercler tous deux, regard acier planté dans celui, trouble, d'Erwin.

A mesure que montaient les sensations, les mentons se levaient, paupières abaissées sur des yeux à la dérive.

Fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, mains agiles plus bas, souffles détraqués, Livaï faisait grimper un plaisir fou.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, visages tordus du plaisir qui logeait dans chaque trait, bouches incapables de se refermer.

La poigne de Livaï s'affirma et il les conduisit au septième ciel.

* * *

Le gibier venait d'être découpé sur place et Erwin retira les morceaux les plus intéressants pour les placer en cave de salage.

Erwin observait les pièces avec satisfaction. "Bien. Nous aurons des provisions pour les semaines à venir."

Il monta les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, refermant la porte en bois derrière lui tandis que Livaï déposait les équipements dans l'entrée.

* * *

Erwin s'installa sur une branche haute, essoufflé, avant-bras en appui contre le tronc de large circonférence.

Livaï l'observait du coin de l'œil, férocement amusé. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, _old man_?..."

"Comment... t'y prends-tu pour être... aussi agile, Livaï ?..."

"J'ai moins de masse musculaire à trimballer." du tac-au-tac.

"La belle affaire..."

"La preuve est là pourtant." déployant un sourire de guerre.

"J'ai plus d'endurance que toi."

"A l'évidence, _old man_." franchement moqueur.

"Maudite paperasse !..."

Livaï croisa les bras. "On ne rouille pas si vite, _old man_." d'autant plus amusé. "Compte sur moi pour te faire retrouver tes capacités."

Erwin plaqua son dos large contre le tronc.

"Ta respiration est bloquée. Tu ne respire pas avec le ventre, Erwin." s'approchant, agile comme un félin, posant la main sur le ventre plat du blond. "Là. Je veux sentir ton ventre gonfler. Tu bloques tout en haut. Pas étonnant que ta capacité pulmonaire soit réduite."

Erwin ferma les paupières et se concentra sur sa respiration qui se fit plus ample au bout de quelques minutes.

"C'est bien, _old man_."

"Arrête de... m'appeler comme ça." avec un sourire audible.

"J'aime ce surnom. Au moins je suis certain que personne d'autre n'aura l'idée de l'employer."

Erwin eut un petit rire. "C'est certain !..."

* * *

Erwin regagna la couverture dans laquelle venait de s'enrouler Livaï, devant le feu ronronnant.

Observant son bel amant, Erwin se disait qu'il était magnifique ; de cette beauté froide qui cachait le feu.

Livaï, quant à lui, observait discrètement le profil aquilin de son supérieur. Il fallait se l'avouer : Erwin était superbe !... Tout en lui appelait l'autorité et la présence.

Il avait accepté que Livaï perce un pan de son armure pour s'y frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur - un cœur noble. Erwin, néanmoins, camouflait une part d'ombre. Mais il en était souvent ainsi vu que l'humanité était poussée dans ses retranchements du fait de la présence même des titans.

Livaï s'accorda de poser sa jolie tête contre le torse d'Erwin.

Une pensée amusante traversa l'esprit d'Erwin et il eut un petit rire, se penchant sur Livaï. " _Old man_ , uh ?... Attends un peu, ma jolie brindille."

Livaï se redressa d'un seul tenant, le fixant de sa pupille rétrécie.

"Je trouve ça..."

"... adorable ?"

"Petit. Je trouve ça petit de ta part."

"Petit ?..." s'amusant du parallèle avec la taille de son meilleur homme.

"Oh putain, Erwin, j'ai envie de te _défoncer_ là."

A la façon dont le terme était prononcé, Erwin eut un moment de flottement.

Erwin se fia au feu qui baignait la prunelle de Livaï.

"Je ne demande peut-être pas mmm..."

Des lèvres affamées venaient de clore les siennes, invitant sa langue à une danse endiablée.

Le corps d'Erwin s'embrasa presque immédiatement !... Le feu ravageait à délice les organes placés dans la ceinture, dressant ce sexe de manière effrontée - ce qui fit ricaner Livaï.

Les caresses appliquées n'arrangèrent rien à la situation déjà tendue. Et Livaï prenait visiblement grand plaisir à mener Erwin dans ses retranchements charnels les plus éloignés.

* * *

"Au début, j'ai eu très peur, tu sais..." embrassant avec une lente dévotion l'anse découpée de la hanche de Livaï, à l'en faire granuler la peau.

"De quoi, _old man_?..."

"De nos... différences de gabarit."

Petit rire en face.

"Est-ce que je m'en suis plaint ?..."

"Non."

Livaï laissa son regard courir dans la pièce.

"C'est toujours très... agréable avec toi, Erwin. Je suppose que... c'est très différent lorsque c'est consenti plutôt qu'imposé."

Erwin redressa la tête, tentant de saisir l'aveu qui lui passait entre les oreilles.

"Livaï... est-ce que... ?..."

Le Caporal-chef ferma les yeux, sur un soupir tremblant.

"Fallait bien survivre dans les bas-fonds. Une idée de Kenny."

Lorsque Livaï s'exprimait de manière aussi brève, c'est que la sensation faisait mal.

Erwin se glissa prudemment à hauteur de Livaï. Ses yeux étaient secs.

Il caressa d'un revers la joue du soldat.

"J'étais qu'un gosse. J'pigeais pas ce qui arrivait mais... je savais que ça faisait mal. Que _c'était_ mal."

Erwin était profondément secoué et touché que Livaï se livre ainsi. Cependant, une colère sourde grondait en lui et elle ciblait directement cet oncle pervers et psychotique entre les mains duquel Livaï avait été laissé au décès de sa mère.

Livaï n'évoquait Kenny qu'à demi-mots. La souffrance, sans doute.

Du peu qu'Erwin avait compris, Kenny avait élevé Livaï à la dure, selon ses propres lois et celles qui régissaient la vie des bas-fonds.

Erwin s'était renseigné sur celui que les gens appelaient "Kenny l'égorgeur". L'homme s'était rendu responsable d'un nombre impressionnant de meurtres au sein même des brigades.

L'individu, dont la spécialité était l'égorgement par arme blanche, faisait effectivement froid dans le dos. Le pedigree de Kenny était tel qu'il passait littéralement pour une légende urbaine !...

"Tu aurais dû me le dire, Livaï... j'aurai..."

"Quoi ? Tu y serais allé plus doucement ?! Tu m'aurais traité comme si j'étais quelqu'un qu'il faut préserver ?! Ravale-moi cette pitié, Erwin. Elle me file la gerbe."

Erwin roula des yeux face à la déferlante de reproches. "J'aurai aimé être informé."

Livaï se releva, enfilant la veste du bataillon.

"Où vas-tu, Livaï ?"

"Prendre l'air. Tu m'as soulé, Erwin."

Livaï s'installa devant la maison, sur le tas de bois. Le froid était mordant. Il finit par rentrer au bout d'une demi-heure, frigorifié.

Erwin venait de préparer une boisson chaude réconfortante.

"Installe-toi et bois ça. Tu vas tomber malade."

"Pas besoin de ta putain de pitié, _old man_." s'installant à table, devant la tasse fumante.

Erwin plaça une couverture chaude sur ses épaules.

Livaï éternua, faisant secouer la tête à Erwin. "Tu aurais pu t'isoler à l'étage."

"Vas te faire mettre."

Erwin esquissa un sourire. Leur vie sentimentale promettait d'être haute en couleur !...

* * *

Erwin réglait les sangles et multiples lanières en cuir de son équipement. Avec les années de pratique de l'équipement 3D, les soldats pouvaient déceler le moindre millimètre de travers des sangles qui perturbait leur équilibre si précieux pour ce type de combat.

Cette pause improvisée avec Livaï avait été, ma foi, fort agréable. Mais la réalité venait de frapper à la porte. Et cette réalité mesurait de trois à quinze mètres généralement, dotée d'une mâchoire impitoyable.

Erwin avait une opinion toute personnelle sur les Titans. Une opinion qu'il ne partageait avec personne sous peine de passer pour un hérétique !...

Livaï observait la préparation de son supérieur, bras croisés, épaule en appui sur le cadre de la porte.

"T'as encore de beaux restes, _old man_."

Erwin ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je prends ça comme un compliment !..."

"C'en est un."

* * *

"Je suppose que la discrétion est de mise." dit Livaï, en route, repoussant la branche souple qui faisait obstruction sur le passage.

Un petit rire secoua les larges épaules d'Erwin. "Tu comptais t'afficher, Livaï ?"

"La ferme, _old man_."

Erwin laissa Livaï monter à sa hauteur, à cheval.

"Je suis très partagé au sujet d'Eren."

"M'en parle pas. Ce morveux est un véritable aimant à emmerdes !..."

L'expression fit sourire Erwin.

"J'ai peur que son Titan échappe à tout contrôle. Et finisse par se retourner contre nous."

"Si tel était le cas, je le truciderai sans le moindre état d'âme." trancha Livaï.

"J'espère ne pas arriver à une telle extrémité. Eren représente malgré tout notre plus grande chance contre les Titans."

Livaï renifla. "Il a ses limites. Puis... on ne sait jamais de quelle manière la situation tournera avec lui. On ne peut pas être sûrs de quoi que ce soit tant qu'on ne comprendra pas son fonctionnement."

"Je partage ton avis."

"Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de devoir te corriger, _old man_."

"J'espère que les recherches d'Hange vont nous éclairer davantage."

"T'appelles ça des _recherches_ , toi ?..." moqueur. "Quat'yeux n'a jamais rien pu tirer de ses conneries d'expériences."

"C'est normal vu qu'elle n'a pas pu mener les expériences à leur terme."

"Tss." sceptique.

"J'entends le bruit d'un cours d'eau. Allons y faire boire nos chevaux."

* * *

Installés en bord de l'eau vive pendant que les chevaux se désaltéraient :

"Bien entendu que nous resterons discrets au campement."

"OK." lâcha Livaï, laconique.

Erwin l'observa, ne résistant pas à passer ses doigts au sein des mèches sombres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, _old man_?..."

"Je profite du moment présent. Ça va m'être difficile, tu sais... de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher."

"Tu trouveras bien un moyen pour le faire, vieux renard..."

"Oh, compte sur moi !..." appuyé par un regard explicite.


End file.
